the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Mhina
“G'day, Mate.” —Mhina Mhina is a Male Leopon and Lyena/Smilodon. He is the Son of Ajani and Ayo, the brother of Tatu and Kicheko, and the leader of the south lands Lion Guard. He is the future King of the South lands after Kicheko, should something happen to him. Appearance Leopon Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. A mask of dark fur rises from her muzzle. He has a Diamond mark on his Chest. He has Light tan colored paws, a red nose. As an teenager, mhina is more stocky, well-built, no doubt from the training he did while away. His fur color is the same as his younger appearance. As an adult, Mhina's fur has darkened slightly. He is larger and bulkier in size. He also has quite a few scars over his body. Lyena/Smilodon Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly lion/hyena hybrid and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Naturally creative, he takes pride in his work and loves showing off. Mhina is a very proud and confident Lyena, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something. He's a playful Lyena despite being Teenager, and often forgets his own strength when roughhousing with others. As a adult, Mhina appears fairly reserved and quiet, although this is probably due to his voice being drowned out by his brother. He is kind and gentle to those who give the same to him, even to some who don't. As a female, Mhina tries to get both sides of a story before deciding what to do, similar to Kambu. She tries to be fair and give everyone a fair chance even if someone says someone does not deserve a second chance. As a teenager, Mhina was very curious about the world. Afraid to go through what her mother and Father did, Mhina made a rule for herself to not to fall in love. As a mother, she is kind, loving, caring, understanding and patient, Just like her mother, Mhina's motherhood personality merges with her queen personality and uses it to help her rule. History Backstory Mhina is the middle child of Ajani and Ayo and the younger brother of Kicheko and older brother of Tatu. As the second born he is the new leader of the South lands lion guard. He is next in line for the throne after Kicheko as the next King of the South Lands. The Lion Guard: New Beginning Trouble with Spinosaurus Battle of the Hybrids Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Unknown Threat Mhina was briefly mentioned by Kucha when she is talking to Zakia. The Legend of the Pride lands Kion and Jasiri rescue Mhina along with Hafsa's Clan. The lion guard goes to a temporarily safe location where Mhina rests and his injuries are tended to by Mlinzi. The Manticore Hero Rafiki Tells Mhina and the lion guard a tale about a Manticore (who is mhina's Ancestor) who fought along side Askari the leader of the first lion guard. And how both of them decide to make peace between their Species. From Old to New When Mhina meets his Ancestor in person he gets to learn more about him and he's family history. After he hears how lonely Msimamizi Mkuu was Mhina desides to get all Msimamizi's friends to cheer him up. After get gathers some of Msimamizi's friends Mhina realizes that the last five friends on Msimamizi list aren't around anymore so he decides to make an invention that brings the members of askari's lion guard back to life. After Mhina made his invention he then Brought Askari and the rest of his askari's lion guard back to life. Mhina later Brought them to their old friend afterwards they begin teach Kion's Lion guard about their secrets and tricks. However while the current lion guard was busy training with the old lion guard Reth and the rest of Evil Kion's Group puts their plain in motion and trys to capture the lion guard by using Kion's father, Simba as bait. When Askari and the others heard about it they decided team up with the current lion guard to save Simba, with Mhina being accepted as an honorary member of the Current Lion Guard. Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Jasiri and her Parents Leads the lion guard to his tree and asked him if he wants to help the lion guard fight against Slash and her army. When Kion Greets them, Mhina and Patch was skeptical of Kion's calling. However with convincing from his adopted family they Agreed to help them out, Although Patch and Mhina was still skeptical. He later accompanies Kion to the lion guard: new beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu and her friends. Mhina helps the group prepare for Slash's imminent arrival. He is later present when ono spots Slash on the horizon and is approaching with her army. Mhina participates in the Battle for the pride lands. The Battle is soon forced inside where it continues for a short time before Kion's Army are overwhelmed. They put their secret plan into action, and Mhina kisses Anga on the cheek before leaving towards an unknown location. Reirei brings Mhina and the other members of kion's Army to Slash's Lair, disguised as members of her army. When Kion reveals himself, Kion's Army throw off their cloaks and the battle commences. Mhina comes face to face with Nwabudike during the fighting and the two have a fierce contest with one another. Mhina Slashes Nwabudike on his left eye, Earning him a scar. He then flees the lair, with Mhina being unable to give pursuit. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase the slash's Army. After the battle, Kion, Mhina and Kion's lion guard spoke with Askari via in a dream. Protecting Mhina After being absence for the morning patrol, Kion decides to go check out what's going on. Once the lion guard makes it to Chakula Plains. They asked Jasiri, Madoa, Hafsa and Mlinzi have they seen Mhina and Mhina's Adopted Family informs them that they haven't seen mhina all day either and are starting to get worried. So the lion guard and Hafsa clan starts looking for mhina all over the pride lands and will ask any pride landers have they seen him anywhere. After a while they are starts to fear the worst has happen to Mhina. Until Ono spots a lone lyena that looks like Mhina an the distance. Thinking that it's Mhina, Hafsa's Clan and the lion guard Begins to follow the lyena trying to ask him where he was. They eventually makes it to the Jungle Oasis, and Hafsa tells them that the jungle oasis is thought to be the oldest part of the pride lands. Fuli then Spots the lyena again and tells the guard that it look like his headed towards a mud hole near the ravine the lyena eventually went behind the waterfall. And Once Kion and the others followed it inside they see a whole clan of lyena's including the one they followed and Mhina. Once they saw mhina they ran over and hugged him. Fuli then asked him why haven't seen him all day and mhina tells them that he and his clan has been running away from some Poachers for the pass few days. (More Coming Soon) Cold Shoulder A Fragile Hope The Curse of the Lion Guard Feline on the Run Mhina discovers that Evil Kion is after a young Serval named Spiral who has a special power that could aid the antagonist in his quest. Heart of Alola: A lion guard/pokemon Crossover Mhina is one of the main characters in the series, and he, as well as the other members of the lion guard and Kion's Family, was sent to the pokemon world when the barrier between dimensions break due to an extremely powerful pokemon. Family Father: '''Ajani '''Mother: '''Ayo '''Paternal Grandparents: Kambu and Msichana Aunt: '''Imara Uncle: Patch '''Great-Uncle: Zakia Great Aunt: Kucha Mate: Mohatu (Kanapkuba’s canon), Dante (Princess Ava15’s canon) Daughter: Saima (Kanapkuba’s canon) Sapphire, Fiona (Princess Ava15’s canon) Son: Kani (Kanapkuba’s canon), Cameron (Princess Ava15’s canon) Cousins: '''Mansa, Thamani, Kaka, Nyota, Haraka,Malia, Pili and Kiongozi '''First cousins once removed: Askari and Kwaku Great-Grandparent: Akachi Great-Great-Grandparent: Xolani and Kenene Great-Great-Great-Grandparent: Ngozi Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Omorede and Aminia Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Abasi Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Ikenna and Mahiri Ancestor: '''The Manticore Hero Quotes Mhina: There are three scenarios that can play out here if I'm found out. One and most unlikely, Kion and Jasiri accepts me. Two and somewhat more likely, They'll throw me in a dungeon and leave me in there for eternity. Three and most likely? I turn into a burnt cat meal. (Episode:) Jatau: (on the walkie-talkie) You snuck into pride rock?! And is now stuck in the royal den?! Mhina: If it lightens the situation a little, he was fast asleep. Jatau: The fact that you said 'was' does not mean he's fast asleep now! Mhina: Of course... (sees Kion behind him, wide awake) he... is. Jatau: (deadpan tone) He's awake, isn't he? Mhina: Yes, yes he is. (Episode:Trobule with father ) Zazu: Look and rejoice, a seed of love sprouts in the savannah. Parents will be happy ... and probably set the date right away. Mhina: What? Zazu: Wedding. You are engaged. Mohatu: You say ... Zazu: One day you will get married. Mhina: But this is my Mate! Mohatu: Yes, I will not marry him. Zazu: I am sorry that such a black future is waiting for you, but there is no other way out. This tradition has lasted for generations. (Episode: ) You said you believed in me. But you're no different from everyone else in the pride lands. You're no different from Scar. You're no different from my old clan! -Mhina to Simba, Chapter 32, If I Could Take It Back, Tales of Mhina I'll be the best Ruler the South Lands have seen. I might even surpass my parents. — Female Mhina Mhina:(signed) There is no chance that we can all survive today. Bunga: Well, if we die, it'll be worth it. — Mhina and Bunga, Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy 'trailer Voice Actors Young Mhina- Makana Say: Voice of Fan Tong from ''Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny Teenage Mhina- Cade Sutton: Voice of Mzaha in The Lion Guard Adult Mhina- Christopher Jackson: Voice of Shujaa and the voice of Fikiri in The Lion Guard Songs * Do Things Your Own Way * Battle of the Hybrids * Love Will Find a Way Category:Outlanders Category:Lions Category:Hybrid Category:Hyenas Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:South Landers Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Felines Category:Pride Landers Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Members